


Vorfreude

by izz017



Series: The Queen and her Knight [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, First Time, Fluff, Love, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 15:12:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18552319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izz017/pseuds/izz017
Summary: Hey guys I'm back! I know I said that new content wouldn't come until summer but I couldn't stay away for too long and I found a spare moment to write/upload this (uwu)First time writing smut so I apologise now if it's crap and a disappointment





	1. Vorfreude

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys I'm back! I know I said that new content wouldn't come until summer but I couldn't stay away for too long and I found a spare moment to write/upload this (uwu)  
> First time writing smut so I apologise now if it's crap and a disappointment

Blue legs wrapped firmly around a yellow waist. Walking further into the room, Yellow slammed Blue into the wall. She parted for a moment, only to reattach her lips to plant kisses along her jaw and then lower to the soft skin of her neck. Too distracted by the attention she was receiving, Blue failed to notice hands bypassing her hips until she felt said hands squeeze her ass. The action elicited a gasp, as her back arched slightly; she buried her face into Yellow's neck, breathing shallow and quick. 

"Good?" Yellow whispered, sliding her hands back to her legs for further support.

Blue could only nod wordlessly and once more claimed the pair of lips before her. Walking further into the room, they managed to reach the bed and collapsed onto it. Resting on her hands and knees, Yellow couldn't help but stare at the figure beneath her. Her mouth curved upwards for the same overwhelming feeling she had when she realised for the first time she loved her, came rushing back; and for a few moments, it was as if her entire form glowed in sheer ecstasy. 

"I'm a fool."

"What?"

"I'm such a fool for waiting until now to tell you how I felt Blue...I've wanted to for so long."

"Then I guess that makes me one too." And with that the kiss picked up where it left off, and the desire returned full force. Frantic blue fingers tugged at her attire "Can you phase this off?" There was hesitation as a spike of vulnerability made itself known in the back of Yellow's mind.

"I- I don't know Blue..."

"Please? I want to see you." Realising how it must have sounded, Blue was ready to retract her request if the other was not ready but the flash of light cut of anything she would've said. ' _Powerful'_ That was the only way she could currently describe how Yellow appeared. The affects of conquering colonies with her armies had its benefits; constant combat and weapons training allowed her to maintain a fit physique with muscles being vaguely prominent. The palpable quietness from Blue brought along the sense of insecurity and had the warrior consider phasing her outfit back on. As if thoughts were read, Blue placed her hand over Yellow's gem and kissed the base of her neck. To ease her lover, Blue followed suit and also removed her dress which inevitably caused Yellow to temporarily but completely freeze.

"You're so beautiful." That was the softest tone ever used by the general, and it would not have been heard if it weren't due to their close proximity.  

 "And it is only you who has the privilege to witness me like this. I surrender myself to you." Both leaders felt the jolt of desire tingle down their spines, and a low guttural growl was produced from the back of Yellow's throat. 

"Good, Because you're ** _mine_**." Blue was pulled back into a hard and almost bruising kiss that caused the now growing sensation between her legs to strengthen. Yellow moved down to kiss her shoulder before reaching her gemstone. The kiss on her gem was feather light, but it was still enough to cause a reaction.  Desperation was increasing and Yellow felt herself being pushed lower down Blue's body; she knew what Blue wanted and was planning to fulfil her needs. It seemed agonisingly slow but eventually Yellow reached her destination. Deciding to drag it out slightly, she focused on nuzzling against her inner thighs, smirking when she noticed that her actions caused Blue to squirm.

" _ **Yellow**_ do not tease me." The temptation of defiance was acknowledged but ignored as Yellow had waited so long for this moment. Blue moans when she feels Yellow's tongue press against her slit. She manoeuvres her tongue to experimentally dip inside, which drew a gasp from Blue. It wasn't long before Yellow had gained a rhythm and the overwhelming pleasure brought Blue closer to the edge. Then all of a sudden the pressure was gone; and was quickly replaced when two fingers entered deeply and curled instinctively to hit that spot inside. Blue barely had any time to register what had just happened as she saw stars and came. Yellow looked in wonder as Blue found her release, back arched, eyes closed as she let out a whimper. She kept thrusting to help Blue ride it out, before gently pulling out. She collapses besides Blue and lays her head on her chest.

"That was incredible...you are so good to me. It's a shame you didn't get a turn."

"My darling, seeing you was enough for me, you deserve  ** _everything_**. Besides, there's always next time right?"

This response drew a laugh out of them, but tiredness took its toll, so Blue ran her fingers through Yellow's hair and together they succumbed to sleep. 

 

 

 

 


	2. Selcouth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics are a flashback but that is separated from the present anyway

Blue awoke to the sound of slow breathing. She turned her head to look at Yellow, and smiled fondly as the latter slept. They had managed to keep their positions and she continued to hold Yellow in her arms. Memories of last night brought bliss as she recounted her pleasure. She took this time to reflect their relationship now that feelings have been made known. 

* * *

_The pair were currently scouting a potential planet that could be colonised for the empire (under White's orders). Eventually after careful evaluation, they deemed it suitable._

_Evening had fallen but as they neared the ship, Yellow felt like something was off...it was too silent for her liking. Her instincts were right as the sound of rustling came from her left. The next thing she knew, she was suddenly tackled and the impact to her head caused disorientation before she could react._

_"YELLOW! Are you alright?!"_

_Blue felt herself being torn away from Yellow and being tossed in the opposite direction. She was not trained for fighting. The creature was not as tall as them but strength made it up for that. It let out a loud roar and Blue could only stay glued to the ground in fear but also in the hope that it will go away. Teeth were displayed and bared but before it could pounce, it was struck by yellow lightning. The warrior ran her sword through the creature and disposed of its corpse. Her fury cooled down as she went to check on Blue._

_"Blue are you alright? That thing didn't hurt you did it?" She placed her hand on her cheek and her eyes were full of worry._

_"I'm alright, just a little shaken is all."_

_"This is my fault...I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let my guard down. I promise from now on, no harm will come to you. I swear it." Her vow was spoken in a low tone but held so much conviction._

_Blue realised at that moment, just how much she had fallen in love with Yellow and would always feel safe with her._

* * *

Sighing contentedly from the memory, Blue came back to reality and once more glanced at her partner. Running her fingers through her short hair, Yellow stirred and her eyes fluttered open. 

"Good morning my love." Yellow's voice was still thick from sleep and let her eyes fall shut once more.

"Yellow you just woke up, don't fall back asleep." 

"At ease Blue, I'm just enjoying the peace." And she planted a kiss to her shoulder. 

Blue shifted to lie on her side and so she can properly look at Yellow but not without something catching her eye.

"Last night was amazing...but we kinda made a dent on the wall." Following her gaze, Yellow saw the dent that was made when she pushed Blue up against said wall, and just simply smirked. 

"Well, sorry not sorry." Facing back to Blue her face lit up almost mischievously.

"So...round two?"

"Darling, you read my mind."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading  
> Stay tuned for new content coming in June!

**Author's Note:**

> Title is German  
> Sorry for the rubbish ending (and just generally the whole chapter itself), I need to work on that...


End file.
